fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Chef (G
This page explains in detail the interactions between the Chef (G&W) series and the Super Smash Bros. series. See here for interactions between Super Smash Bros. and the overall "Game & Watch series". Super Smash Bros. Melee November 21, 2001 Mr. Game & Watch's Neutral Special attack is based on Chef, having him use the pan from the original game to toss sausages that fly in an arch. The sausages cause little damage but they can be launched at a fast rate and up to five can be out at the same time, while the pan causes fire damage upon contact. This is considered an in-universe link because Mr. Game & Watch's pan is considered the actual item from the original game, and also because his trophy implies that he was the protagonist of various Game & Watch games, so Chef being represented as one of his moves can be interpreted as retroactively revealing that the chef in the original game has always truly been Mr. Game & Watch. This however is arguable, and one may chose to consider it an out-universe (type 3) link instead. This move remains Mr. Game & Watch's Neutral Special move in all his subsequent appearances. Super Smash Bros. Brawl January 31, 2008 Mr. Game & Watch's Chef Standard Special move returns with the same function as the previous game, but he now launches shrimp, steak, or fish in addition to sausages, referencing the different food from the original game. The new Game & Watch-themed stage in the game, Flat Zone 2, is based on various Game & Watch games, starting with Fire (G&W) and then changing to either Lion, Chef or Oil Panic. The Chef layout reproduces the environment from the original game with some additional soft platforms in the middle; the chef moves back and forth launching food in the air which causes damage to the fighters, but the chef can be damaged and eventually knocked out forcing the scenario to change back to Fire. This stage returns unchanged in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and then serves as the basis for the Flat Zone X stage in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and Ultimate, though there aren't additional references to Chef. Super Smash Bros. Brawl also features a sticker based on the chef from Chef. It can only be used by Mr. Game & Watch and when equipped grants Indirect - Attack +25. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U September 13, 2014 (3DS); November 21, 2014 (Wii U) With the Flat Zone 2 stage returning in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and it being updated to Flat Zone X in the Wii U version, both games also feature a trophy based on Chef, unlocked through random rewards. Its description reads "Back in the days of the Game & Watch and the early NES years, there were a lot of games with short and simple titles—and at just four letters and one syllable, Chef is a prime example. It's all about flipping food on a frying pan without dropping any on the floor. Whether any of that food ever actually gets served to customers is a mystery..." Note that the trophy's model is actually based on the stage itself, so it features the title "Smash Brothers" on the front. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate December 7, 2018 The Flat Zone X stage returns from the previous game, and Mr. Game & Watch still has his Chef-based Standard Special move, but like most of his moves it now changes him completely into the chef from the original game. The game also features a Chef Spirit, represented by the chef tossing a fish. This is spirit #699, and it's a Support spirit in the Ace category (★★★). It takes two slots and when equipped it grants Stats ↑↑ after Eating. It's unlocked by summoning it using cores from Chef (Personal Trainer: Cooking), Huey, and one Support spirit. This is considered an in-universe link because the game's plot indicates that all spirits are characters that lost their body in Galeem's attack, and the augmented fight is actually against a Puppet Fighter animated by the spirit. License Category:Type 1 links Category:Links Category:Direct links